


The Price of Fatherhood

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: A Belle/Gaston AU [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: After Maurice is finally let into the house, Gaston forces him to watch his daughter's degradation





	The Price of Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly continued from part two of this series but it's pretty PWP. Explicitly Daddy kink here so watch out for that. Enjoy...

Belle's vision began to clear. The haze of her orgasm dissipating, she could now see her father's horrified, transfixed expression... as well as her Daddy's hungry, gleeful one. She half reached out for some piece of clothing to cover her heaving tits or else her drenched pussy. "No!" rang Gaston's voice "You'll do as I say Belle or you'll be punished." Belle froze. She felt her still hot womanhood throb in anticipation of what Gaston might do to her. Gaston himself had taken hold of Maurice's arm and dragged him to a chair. "Sit down, Maurice, you look like you need to." He kicked Maurice's legs out from under him. The older man fell into the chair where Gaston bound him, pulling a rope from who knew where. "Maurice doesn't look very happy with you, does her, Belle?" Belle shook her head mutely. "I think Daddy might need to punish you before we have any more fun."  
"Yes, Daddy." Nodded Belle. She clambered onto her knees with some difficulty, her hands still tied, before moving onto all fours, her rear extended towards the men.  
"A lovely ass on her, eh, Maurice." He nudged the old man, who could not look away from the terrible scene before him. His daughter, his Belle, her wide bum cheeks spread, the cleft open to reveal her tiny asshole and, below, the gleaming wet slit of her pussy, still leaking liquid.

Gaston pulled a second length of rope through his fingers. "Have you been bad, Belle?" Gaston asked.  
"Yes, Daddy, I've been bad."  
"What have you done, Belle?"  
"I- I let Daddy fuck my pussy. Then I made a mess squirting all over the floor."  
"Yes, you did. I'm going to have discipline this behaviour, Belle. I think ten should do it." He swished the rope and brought it down on Belle fat cheeks. She squealed as her ass bounced and jiggled. One. Another swing and Belle's body jerked forwards, her heavy, pale breasts swinging below her as she moved. Two. Belle screamed again. Three. Four. Five. A slam and Belle nearly toppled, breathing heavily. Six. Sweat dripped from Belle's boobs as the next sent them swinging again. Seven. Eight. Nine. A final swing sent Belle crashing into the floor. She twitched a little, her bum now a deep red. "There, now. See, you deserved that, didn't you Belle."  
"I did, Daddy." came a weak moan from the prostrate girl. 

Gaston gathered her in his arms and righted Belle. Then he undid the tie around her hands. "Now you can play with Daddy." Belle knelt obediently, she was now on eye level with Gaston's dangling, half-hard cock. She ran a hand up and down his length, thumbing the exposed tip. She lifted the shaft, still rubbing, and suckled on each of Gaston's massive balls in turn. Gaston growled in pleasure, meeting Belle's big dark eyes with his own. Gazing at her mouth around his sack. She rubbed harder on his dick. "You should've got her doing this, old man. She had you've jizzing all over her pretty little face in no time. Tell her to fuck me with her tits, Maurice. Go on!" Maurice did not respond. Gaston struck him across the face and the older man sagged sideways.  
He righted himself then stammered, "Belle, p-p-please use your, um, your breasts with Gaston."  
"Going deaf, Maurice?" Laughed Gaston, "I said 'Fuck me with her tits.' Say it." There was such menace in his voice, Maurice feared for his and Belle's fate.  
"F-fuck him with your... your tits, Belle." She sprang instantly to do so. Belle licked the head of Gaston's now hard and dripping cock before gathering up her huge flopping boobs in her hands. She squeezed them around the thick shaft and began to tit-fuck him. Gaston shouted in delight as Belle picked up the pace, rubbing her big, fleshy breasts all over his slick dick. The sound of Gaston's large swinging balls slapping against the underside of Belle's cleavage permeated the room. Maurice was desperate to look away but he could not. His eyes widened as Gaston spoke again. 

"I think Maurice might enjoy a taste of you, Belle. What do you think?"  
Belle looked up, "Yes, Daddy." Gaston slid his cock out from between Belle's tits and urged her towards Maurice. Belle unbuttoned her father's fly and pulled out his dick. It was far smaller than her Daddy's huge one but no too small.  
"Let him enjoy himself, Belle." Gaston said. Belle opened her mouth and sank down on Maurice's soft cock. She moved up and down with expert rapidity, forcing Maurice's dick to harden fast, despite the perversity of his predicament. He closed his eyes and only partially to hide from his eyes his daughter fellating him. Belle felt large hands pulling her ass upwards so that her knees sat at right angles. She gasped on Maurice's steadily engorging cock and Maurice's eyes flew open. What he saw was Gaston's huge, muscular body behind Belle's petite and sweating one. Belle's eyelids quivered as Gaston dug his cock into her tiny bum hole. She groaned as he spread her ass wide, sliding deep into her back passage. And he began to fuck hard. With little warning Gaston pulled most of the way out of Belle before shoving himself in, deeper than before.  
"Oh, Daddy, yes." Moaned Belle.  
"Get that dick back in your mouth, whore." Yelled Gaston as he slapped her ass, watching as her cheek bounced. Belle obediently fed Maurice's dick back into her mouth and bobbed up and down as her shit hole was fucked over and over. She sank further and further, pushing her father right down her throat until she felt herself gag. She released him, trails of saliva still connecting them, before sucking him off again. Belle's huge, hanging tits swung back and forth as Gaston got deeper and deeper. Her ass jiggled with every thrust until he reached her limit. Belle screamed as she was filled at both ends. She let go of Maurice's cock with her mouth and fell to the floor. Gaston withdrew, leaving her ass gaping. 

Gaston picked Belle up, carrying her to the chair opposite Maurice with Belle on his knee. He faced Maurice with a grin and whispered to Belle. She spread her legs at once, toward her father and sank onto her Daddy's cock. Maurice could only watch as his daughter's red lips were spread by Gaston's huge cock. Gaston took Belle's waist in his hands and lifted her, before bringing her crashing back down. Belle screamed again with the near total penetration all out once. Her huge boobs flopped about, wet with sweat, as she was used by Gaston, her cunt as his personal fucktoy. He jumped her up and down on him as Belle reached for her stretched pussy. She found her swollen clit and rubbed desperately. Maurice watched his daughter's eyes roll back in her head as she shrieked, loud and clear "I want to marry you, Daddy." Gaston laughed aloud and thrust up, his balls slapping against her pussy. With her other hand, Belle pinched one of her own nipples, keen to develop her stimulation. Gaston kissed her neck and thrust over and over until, with a grunt of finality, Belle felt him pulse inside her and he sprayed his seed, painting her inner walls in cum. Belle mewled for her own climax as Gaston lifted her off his cock. With supreme strength, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other rested on her ass. He carried her over to Maurice, gaping pussy first, as Belle once again began to finger herself, rubbing her clit. Gaston reached his supporting hand between her pale thighs and slid three fingers deep into Belle's hole. She jerked and moaned as he shook them inside. her own rubbing became faster until, with a gasp, she came. Gaston continued to finger fuck her through orgasm as Belle exploded. She came with a force that rocked er whole body. Liquid squirted from her spasming pussy, all over the restrained Maurice. All he could see was his daughter's quivering cunt, leaking her own and Gaston's cum.


End file.
